Push and Shove
by puppyangel7
Summary: What happens after Damon shoves Bonnie.


**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I really enjoyed tonight's episode. Just a one-shot.**

Bonnie stood there stunned at what Damon had just done. When he bumped into her, it did hurt and maybe he wanted to hurt her much more than she was hurting now. She recalled what she had seen: Damon and Elena reveling as he put it, dancing with blood dripping down their chins and when Elena's eyes connected with hers it was as if she had broken out of a trance. She saw the regret instantly fill in Elena's eyes, but what Bonnie thought about was how far it would've gone on if she hadn't come in?

Bonnie felt so bad that she had let it go that far, and that's why she felt like she needed to say something. She never thought that Damon would have shoved into her like that and she wondered what he meant by it. She didn't understand why she felt so horrible, like she had intruded in on something and stopped the fun. She was right though to have stepped in. The day had started off so right, and they really had gotten along fine, and now she was confused.

As soon as he bumped into her, he regretted it, but she deserved it he told himself. Since he was the only guy that day, he expected the attention to be on him from the two lovely ladies, but Bonnie just had to go see that professor. He had become enraged when Bonnie said that the professor was hot. He even let slip that he loved witches. _What the hell was he thinking?_ So he had carried that with him all day, until she said something that pissed him off. _Was he really that horrible?_ That's the thing with Bonnie. She was always making him question things and he really thought a lot about what she said. So he thought it was his turn to make her question life, so he shoved right on past her. He didn't think it was that hard and he was lucky she hadn't used her witchy ju-ju on him. He wanted her to think it was over Elena, but it was deeper than that. It was also for her getting close to that Professor Shane, who he already didn't like. It was also for something he also never told anyone. It was for the guilt he felt and carried with him all these years. Bonnie had been like Elena's switch turning her humanity back on and she did have that affect on Damon too, though he wouldn't tell anyone that. _Why else would he ask her for a truce?_

Elena was in an empty classroom, thinking about what she had done. She thought about how the day had started and she wasn't blind. She noticed how Bonnie and Damon seemed to be getting along together or just tolerating each other more. It's like they enjoyed fighting with each other and she felt ignored. She didn't miss when Damon had rolled his eyes when Bonnie made the comment about the professor and why did he care about what Bonnie thought anyway. Tonight was her chance to have Damon, but Bonnie just knew which buttons to push and Elena was brought back to reality. Elena had been grateful for that because she thought, if Bonnie hadn't stepped in when she had, she may have killed someone. Another thing, niggling at Elena like a splinter in the palm of your hand was when Damon said he loved witches. _Since when had that happened? Or was he just being sarcastic?_ She could never really tell. She read the formulas on the blackboard as she pondered the day's events and came to the conclusion that as enticing as Damon may be it would always be Stefan.

Bonnie was sitting on the bed of her dorm that was just for a few days, reading the book Shane had given to her. She really enjoyed reading Stephen King books and she was so enthralled by what she was reading that she jumped when she saw a figure at her door. All she kept thinking about was that damn St. Bernard that when she saw Damon standing there he didn't register. Ignoring him, she went back to reading her book, but she still felt his presence lingering there.

"What are you doing here?" she said, without looking at him.

Damon didn't answer her, and now she felt a tad uncomfortable as he approached her and loomed over her, casting a shadow on the page she was on.

"I'll tell you how it ends," he said.

She didn't respond to this and she felt like the woman in her car not being able to get out because of that damn dog. Damon was just like him, waiting and she had to admit he was patient. Damon sat beside her and she dropped her book and there was stillness in the air, as both pair of eyes watched the book drop.

Damon talked, but Bonnie didn't listen to a word she said and worst she hadn't responded to any of his questions.

Damon knew he had hurt her not just verbally, but physically as well and it wasn't the first time. He had promised himself that he wouldn't hurt her physically that way, but the saying came into his mind, we hurt the ones we love, and he really tried to push it away. He looked at her, as she frowned and it made him ache.

"Look I shouldn't have bumped into you like that," he said.

She got off the bed and was about to get out of the dorm, when Damon rushed over and locked the door before she even had a chance to place her hand on the knob.

He looked her deep in the eyes, wishing he could compel her, to make her forget because it would be so much easier.

"I was rude and and," he stopped because she went back to her bed and put a pillow over her head.

"Hey I have something I got to say to you," he said, taking the pillow off of her.

"You make me tired Damon," she said, sounding exhausted.

"I'm sorry," he said. "What I did was rude and you didn't deserve that," he said again, sitting next to her. Bonnie was about to get up, when she realized that Damon's hand was placed so that it was trapping her. She would have to shove his arm away, if she wanted to get out.

"Do you forgive me?" he said, his blue eyes shining.

Bonnie was glad that it was just her and Damon. So she wasn't immune and she had a small crush on him, but he didn't know and Elena would freak if she ever found out.

"No," she said, knowing that this would cause a rise out of him.

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Damon asked his other hand now on her shoulder. It felt weird having Damon touch her. She thought of the many ways she could use this to her advantage. "I really did mean it when I said I love witches," and she was caught off guard when Damon began to nuzzle her neck playfully.

"Damon stop," she said, trying to shove him, but he just pushed her away lightly. They had forgiven each other and were now playing like two cubs on the bed.

Elena had walked out of her classroom, and bumped into Professor Shane and she smiled slyly as she thought about her best friend's comment.

"You know Bonnie right?" Professor Shane asked coyly.

"Yeah I'm Elena her best friend."

"Bonnie forgot this," Professor Shane waving the picture of her Bonnie and her Grams, "and I was just wondering where she was so I could give it to her."

Elena beamed and since her senses were heightened she couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she thought about Bonnie and the professor. _Kind of kinky._

"I'll lead the way," Elena said, skipping because she was excited and she didn't care if the professor thought she was crazy. The professor followed what the heck was wrong with the girl and wondered if she would be accepted to this college. Elena smiled when she reached Bonnie's door, while the professor gave her a forced smile. Elena so thrilled, shoved the door opened with all her force that it broke off its hinges. Immediately Professor Shane's face drooped like how a flower wilts and Elena was bewildered as she saw Bonnie and Damon on the bed, rolling around and what were they doing tickling each other. Damon and Bonnie stopped and looked at the Professor and Elena.

"It's not what it looks like," Bonnie said, fixing her disheveled hair, while Damon remained silent and trying not to grin.

Bonnie observed as Professor Shane looked down at the book on the floor and he didn't say anything as he handed her the photo. Elena tried not to look hurt and fought the urge to pull at Bonnie's hair and Damon couldn't help the smile that settled on his face, as he took in Professor Shane's miserable and cheerless face. _Yes _Damon thought. _He had won the game tonight._

**This was just a spur of the moment kind of story. Thank you to anyone who reads it and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
